User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 07
Episode 7: The Old Russia Ruins. '''My name is Blake, and Today i fought a Marduk and a Silver Susano'o with Mayra and Paul, On the middle battle i used my Blood Art that was not really a Good Idea, we successfuly defeated the Marduk and the Silver Susano'o, and i transformed the Silver Susano'o back into a human, now i discovered that there are still survivor's out there, My mission: Find them.''' As the helicopter are landing another one was coming, and Hans began to talk: Hans: Ok here's the thing, Mayra,Mya we are gonna embark in the first Helicopter. Mayra: Where are we going? Hans: To the Underground City. Blake, Paul and Kinia will go on the second helicopter to rescue the survivor's and you guy's will get Backup. Paul: Wait Kinia?! But she is not a God Eater, how she's gonna do defend herself? Then kinia show her armlet in the arm beneath the coat. Kinia: I can defend myself. Paul: Wait a minute you're an God Eater and dint even tell that to us? Blake: It would not be the first time they dint said us something Paul, I'm not surprised but Hans, who what are the backup you just spoke about? Hans: You can ask it to her, She just landed! Blake: She? Emma: My name is Emma, i'm from the research group and i gonna accompany you guy's in the mission. And right before they embark in the Helicopter's, Blake noticied an worry face on Mayra, and then Blake ask: Blake: Something wrong Mayra? Mayra: No... it was just... I worried about you and Paul go on the mission by yourself's Blake: Don't worry i will bring Paul and everyone back safe and sound. Mayra: And what about you? Blake: I.... i will come back. Then Blake and the other's depart to the Russia and Mayra,Mya and Hans go to the Underground City. In the helicopter Emma shows tell's to everyone the about of the mission. Emma: Here's the following, There are approximately 3 survivor's. At the Old City of Moscow there's one of them is at Kremlin, and apparently there's an aragami close to it. The other, 2 are in the ruins of the Russia Branch. Paul: But, the entire Country is infested of Aragamis. Emma: Not at night, the numbers slightly decrease at the sundown, and its already 21:30. Paul: I see, but what are we going to do? 1 one of them is separeted from the other's. Emma: We are going to divide in groups of 2, I'm going with Blake to get the survivor at Kremlin. Paul: And i gonna go with Kinia then? Emma: You are not so idiot as you look's. Paul: What did you say? Pilot: We've arrived at the Branch. Kinia: Let's go Paul. Paul: .....Ok. Then the Helicopter land at the Old Russia Branch, Paul and Kinia disembark from the helicopter and Paul wave the helicopter then the Helicopter depart to the Kremlin ruins at Moscow, while they walk Kinia recall's her past looking at the ruined Branch, Paul look to her and see that she is sad. Paul: What is problem Kinia? Why that sad face? Kinia: I used to work here along with my friends, they got killed during the Great Fall.... Paul: I see... but dont worry, I will not let that happen again. Then Kinia smile, and they continue for the search of the 2 survivors, While that the helicopter land in the second location, Blake and Emma disembark in the second location. Emma: I got some readings, Its near... Blake: The survivor or the Aragami? Emma: Both, better you get prepared. ???: HELP!!! Blake: He is here! Emma: Ok, lets go! Blake and Emma reach to the location, but they find the Aragami, A Garm next to it. Blake: I will distract him, you go and rescue the survivor. Emma: Got it! Blake then switch his God Arc to the Gun form and shot at Garm, The Garm then begin to pursuit Blake, Emma successfuly has been able to reach the survivor. Emma: Are you ok? We going to get out here. ???: Lets go Fast!!! More of them are incoming! Emma: What? Then Emma look to the ruins and she see other 2 Garm's reaching to the location, and now they know that will be a long night.... Continue... Category:Blog posts